Mine
by dededeeei
Summary: Blossom never thought she'd meet them again. This time she's determined to back away, but the question is... can she?
1. The Monster just across the Neighborhood

**Mine  
Chapter 1  
the Monster Just Across the Neighborhood**

* * *

_Blossom meets a certain someone again—and this time she's not going to let stupid things like 'feelings' get in the way again.  
_

* * *

Yet another day begins.

I groan, slowly getting up to get ready for school. I have never felt this horrible before. Was it something I ate last night? I shook my head in disagreement. It couldn't have. It must be a hunch. A _bad one._

I examine myself once more in front of the huge pink mirror in front of me, ugh. I guess my sister was right. My hair's gotten way too long now. It's now reaching just below my waist. I was born with orange hair. Almost the same color as a pumpkin. And you could say I kind of dislike it.

As soon as I step outside, I am reminded of my sisters. It's been three years since we've moved to another city. Four years since we've given up crime fighting—all because of that… well, incident. Anyway, today is the first day of my second year of high school. Meaning it's Bubbles' first day of her first year.

I sigh. I head on to school.

_xx_

"Blossom."

Ms. Jones calls my attention twice. I try my best to look interested and concerned. I nod in response.

"Please listen. You are the smartest student in your grade. I don't really trust anybody but you to do this job, and I can understand that you're equally as busy as everyone else but…."

"Ms. Jones. What is it?"

"A student from class 2-C hasn't been coming to school since his first year. I was hoping you could—"

"Isn't it today the first day of school? Why would you ask me this now of all days?"

"I've wanted to tell you last year but I was just hoping he would come on his second year. And, well, I've requested for you to be transferred to class 2-C. That way, it'll be like helping out a classmate. What do you say?"

_This woman…._

_xx_

"Blossom! what happened? I saw Ms. Jones asking you to come see her. Don't tell me you got in trouble?" Buttercup rushes over to my side as soon as I exit the room. I roll my eyes.

"I do not get in trouble, Buttercup. And I was only asked to visit a classmate who hasn't been coming to school lately."

"But isn't today the first day—"

"Exactly. Now, good bye."

I can sense it: Other people staring as I walk down the hall. It's been three years, and I've become so distant. Three years and still no friends. I wasn't popular either. I was only known as the girl who puts so much effort into studying. That's all.

Oh well.

It's not like I need friends.

_xx_

_Ding Dong._

No answer.

_Ding Dong._

"Who is it…?"

"Excuse me; I'm a student at Sakura High. I'm here to deliver some notes to a classmate."

Total silence.

The door opens slowly, and a tall, shirtless man meets my eyes. It startles me a bit, leaving me unable to ask for a second. The minute he looks at me I can feel a powerful aura from him. _Green eyes._ The same as my sister's. But where have I seen such a guy before?

"What?"

My hands start shaking the moment I hand him the papers. "I was sent over here to hand these over. Uhm, is there a student here from class 2-C? The teacher did not tell me the name—"

"Oh, that. Fuck, dude! A girl's here for you!" the man calls out someone from the inside. I stand there speechless, unable to grasp the situation I'm in. Another man comes out. This time it's someone I am very familiar with.

"…Blossom?"

_What is the meaning of this?!_

_xx_

_Brick._ The same Brick who defeated me and my sisters a long time ago. It's him. It's really him. I can't be mistaken. Same orange hair and red eyes. The only difference being his voice that's gotten rather deep, his muscular body, and his now longer hair.

"What's going on?"

I start. He might've grown much taller than me, but that will not scare me.

No. I just can't.

He scratches his head as he shoos his brother away. Ah, so that's why he was so achingly familiar. "What do you mean 'what's going on'? I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here because Ms. Jones asked me to. You haven't been coming to school since your first year."

"Are you here to beg me to come to school?"

"Of course. Ms. Jones has promised to buy me the reference books I need for the upcoming exams. Now are you going to make this easy or—"

_Bang._

He slams the door into my face.

Why that little…

I kick the door as hard as I can, sending it flying through the inside of the apartment. Brick dodges it completely, as if he knew. His deep red eyes turn towards me. I take a quick look in the inside. Boomer, from what I can recall his name being, is smashed towards the wall by the door I kicked, with Butch laughing just beside him. This is bad, why the heck did I kick the damn door!

"Impressive. I never knew you still had it in ya. What'd you say we settle this? I f you win, I'll go to school starting tomorrow. If I win, well, let's just say it won't be pretty for ya, babe."

Ah, that annoying name-calling! I can't believe this guy!

It was as if something had gotten hold of me. A bright light emerged from the spot I was standing. And all I could remember was Brick's face. The next thing was all black to me.

_xx_

"_Blossom! Blossom!"_

Buttercup called my name. Everything was engulfed in flames. Everything was destroyed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't feel my body at all. What's happening…?

Oh, wait.

It's the same 'dream' again.

"_Blossom."_

Who was that? It wasn't Buttercup… nor was it Bubbles either. Who?

"_Blossom."_

I open my eyes and I see Brick, sitting beside me. I get up, only to find myself lying on a bed. Before I could ask, he seemed to have read my mind. "You're in my room, you idiot." I look at him, disgusted. "What, you read minds now?" I try to distance myself from him. How embarrassing. I was lying on this man's bed. This man!

"Not really, I just expected that from you. Mind telling me what was that all about?"

Oh. He's talking about the fight. Crap, I did it again.

"Could you tell me why you're in town first?"

He shrugs, but answers me all the way anyway. "Ever since Mojo died, we traveled. It was nothing, really. We were just sick of it. This was our last destination. We've been here for two years now. I don't know, we just pretty much lazed around until we were too lazy to even continue lazing around."

That doesn't make any sense.

"Well, sorry if we don't make sense, sweetie. Now it's your turn to spill things."

"So you _can _read minds. I… It's nothing. I'm sorry." I get up, ignoring all the pain that suddenly went through my whole body. This happens whenever I unleash it. _Ugh._ I run towards the door fast enough so nobody could get me.

"Ah fuck. She got away." Brick muttered.

"Why the fuck didn't you get her?!" Butch asked.

"Too troublesome. I'll get my revenge, you'll see."

_xx_

I drop dead on the couch as soon as I reach home. Whenever that kind of thing happens to me, I just feel so weak afterwards. This is so not my day. I cannot deal with the Rowdy Ruff Boys right now. I can't deal with Brick right now. I just can't.

"Blossom…?" Bubbles whispers right above my ear as she gets back. I look up at her, trying my best to look as if I'm okay. As if everything's alright. _Yeah_. I smile. A weak smile.

"You look… tired."

Thank God she seems to buy it.

"Hm, yeah. _Tired_."

_xx_

_ Reviews are lovely!  
_


	2. Boys Over Flowers and Destruction Part 1

**Mine  
Chapter 2  
Boys over Flowers and Destruction  
Part 1 **

**x x x**

"I can't believe you're still studying. What tests are you having anyway?" Buttercup groans, grabbing a cereal box from the shelves. I shrug to her direction. "English." I could feel her roll her eyes at me. Typical Buttercup. She immediately sits right across me, aggressively stuffing her face with cereal.

"Say, Bloss."

I suddenly feel an icy chill from my shoulder down to my spine. That, that name! Where have I heard of that before? I nod at Buttercup.

"I heard you were transferred to class 2-C."

Ah. That's where. It's the nickname Brick gave me years ago. No wonder it annoyed me so much. Crap, I even forgot about the whole class switching fiasco too. Damn it. "Yeah?"

"You better watch your back. I heard that class is full of troublemakers. I don't know why I'm not there though." I watch my sister laugh freely as she scoops up the last set of cereals in her bowl.

So that's why. Wait… doesn't that mean…

"Troublemakers, you say?" I ask Buttercup just before she goes up to change clothes.

"Yeah, troublemakers. Apparently all of the delinquents and no-good people have been put there. Who knows why the school hasn't expelled them yet."

…_I'm in the same class as Brick?_

xxx

I can't believe it. I can't believe it! Why must I be in the same class as that freak? _Ugh._

I stop at the door as soon as I reach the classroom. The name plate is hanging only by one nail, completely tattered and dirty. Anybody can still read the letters out though. _Class 2-C._ I hear a bunch of noises from the other side of the door. Sounds like a bunch of kids roughhousing. I take one deep sigh right before I open the door. I could feel everyone's eyes turn towards me. I take one quick look at every one of them— Girls wearing ridiculously heavy make-up doing each other's nails and hair, without a care in the world; A couple of guys by the broken windows, laughing about something I couldn't quite make out of; two rather big blonde guys by the front, just by the blackboard, about to give each other a beating. _What the hell?_

"You're in the way."

I hear a deep, hoarse voice right above my ear. I couldn't bear to know who it was… considering I already had a clue. I instantly move aside from the door, trying to find an empty desk.

"_Brick! Boomer! Butch!"_ Some girl with a freakishly high voice yells out, running towards the tall men to from what I assume, hug them. I sat, laid my books on my desk and watched as the other girls copied her. The rowdy ruff, err, boys seem to have taken it well too. They returned the kisses and flirted with them. It was so disgusting.

Ah. Crap, I forgot—

"So the new girl thinks this is disgusting, huh?" Brick's voice echoed throughout the whole room, grabbing everyone's attention. Damn his mind reading abilities. I crouch down my desk, pretending I didn't notice. I guess it was already too late by then, considering how everyone's eyes were already on me. No matter how many eyes were pointed towards me, the only eyes I could see were Brick's. Deep red eyes. Eyes that said 'don't get in my way, bitch.' or some other inappropriate words.

"Long time no see, Bloss." He smiles at me.

Looks like I'm dealing with a much more problematic case here.

xxx

Normally, as soon as the bell rings, everybody is put back to their seats for the class to begin. I've never seen a class where no one actually gives a damn about the school bell ringing. Everyone is doing their own business! No one is paying attention to the poor teacher who's obviously too scared to impose authority. With this entire ruckus going on even I can't pay attention. I eye Brick just by the corner of the room, a blonde chick all over his lap, and a brunette sitting on his desk, smoking. Wait, that's not allowed inside the school premises! I groan. Two more hours.

I can't possibly go all out here. It's been years since I've used… _it. _

I stand abruptly from my seat, deciding to go pay Ms. Jones a visit on why she put me in such a class. To my surprise though, I am stopped by the two huge blonde guys. The first guy looked at me with a bored expression on his face. "Where do you think you're going, little miss overachiever?" I pay no attention to such a nickname. "None of your business. Now can you please step out of the way?" Both guys burst into laughter. "God damn, did you hear that? She said 'please'!" I am surprised they find something like that so funny. I guess these people don't have any manners at all.

And just as I expected, a certain someone joins in. "Come on, Bloss, not everyone here doesn't have any manners." Brick says as-a-matter-of-factly, right before facing the two huge men. "'Sup, guys." The two seem to get along with him too, responding rather friendly to Brick, the jerk who keeps on reading other people's minds without permission. He looks at me just in time. "I heard that." I smile. "Good. I intended for you to. Now, goodbye." I quickly walk between the two huge men, avoiding any more interruptions.

"I demand to know why you'd put me in such a class! And I know it's not just because of Brick. There must be some other reason." I spurt out as soon as I reach the teachers' room. Ms. Jones nervously peeked up from the book she was holding. She smiles at me weakly. "I don't want any more excuses, Ms. Jones."

That seemed to do the trick. "Y-You see, Blossom, the principal has requested me to put someone capable enough to silence the people of that class. And when I say silence, I mean in a way that they'll stop their naughty ways and obey the school rules. Brick, Boomer and Butch being the well, rulers of that class, I thought that maybe someone who knows them from way back can do the tri—"

I slam my hands unto the desk, startling her completely.

"Why _me_? Why can't it be Buttercup who's obviously more into that? I cannot have my academic performance to go bad because of this. Have you see such learning environment? And I am not capable of silencing those three, I am not even able to go near them!"

Ms. Jones looked like as if she was about to cry. She held my hand tight. "P-Please, Blossom. If it were Buttercup, who knows what damage she'll bring to the school. I know Bubbles wouldn't be able to handle such people. That leads me to choosing you, because you're practically those two's big sister, the one who knows how to discipline such children." Her hands were shaking when she said such words. I didn't know why but, I felt like I was obliged to do it.

She finally released my hand. I sigh. "I guess… I have no choice then."

xxx

Things didn't go well when I returned to the classroom. The teacher seemed to have left too. Everybody was forming one big giant circle, cheering. Their voices loud enough to disrupt the other classes. It was a good thing this class was the only class on the third floor, but… it was still wrong. I squirm myself through the crowd of clapping and cheering girls, only to find Brick in the middle of the giant circle, receiving punches from… guess who, Butch. Why the hell are these two fighting?

I sneak a peek to my right, horrified to see the windows even more destroyed. Someone just threw a desk outside. That must have been expensive, damn. The fight continues, with both brothers receiving and giving out punches and kicks equally, thought I can pretty much see that Butch was leading quite a bit. I whisper to the nearest girl. "Why the heck are they fighting?" She turned to me, as if she thought I was joking. "Girl, this happens a lot. Butch always gets into fights. This time he's picked one with his brother. Don't know what they're fighting about, but it's just so hot!" It took time for her answer to sink in, as I am thoroughly disgusted with the people here.

"But… didn't Brick uhm, he didn't show up at school since his freshman year, right?" She laughs at me. "Dear, that's because he was hospitalized for getting into a fight. I don't remember why and who but yeah, I guess he got tired of school as well so it took him time to go back. God, look at those fucking abs!"

My eyes automatically shifted towards the fight. The two were practically ripping each other's clothes off too. Butch already has a black eye, and Brick… well, let's just say he was looking rather bloody.

It wasn't exactly the type of scenario girls like me would love, or at least, want to see.

"Rip his head off, Butch!" someone yells as Brick is pushed down the floor. I can't believe Brick is losing to his brother. Well, I've got to hand it to Butch, he is the strongest of the three after all. Wait, what am I saying?

Brick is going to die at this rate.

xxx

_**Chapter 2's out! Hope you enjoy. **_


	3. Boys Over Flowers and Destruction Part 2

**Mine  
Chapter 3  
Boys over Flowers and Destruction  
Part 2**

**x x x**

The fight continues, with the crowd's cheering becoming more and more disruptive. Butch seriously doesn't look like he's holding back, even if this is his brother we're talking about. Brick seems to hold his ground well, though not well enough for Butch's strength. I'm actually glad they're not using any super powers. What the heck am I thinking? this isn't the time for that! This is serious.

"Oh my God, Brick!" some random girl calls out. I look once more. Brick is completely covered in blood. His hat's gone too, with his long hair lying on the floor just as he is. Butch is on top of him, holding his brother's neck rather tightly. Brick coughs, as if trying to gasp for air. He managed to grab Butch's hand, but he can't seem to shake him off. God damn it, is he trying to kill his brother by strangling him?

Everyone is calling out Butch's name by then. I watch in horror… but then again, this isn't something I shouldn't interfere with, right? I should… as if automatically, my legs move right towards the center. I try my best to squeeze through the rough crowd I'm in. It's all sweaty and bloody, as if everyone here was involved in some kind of fight when I was gone. As soon as I was in the front, I could see it all up close. He was like centimeters away from me now. I immediately spot a desk to my left, picking it all up as if I have no control over my body.

I begin, throwing the whole thing towards the Butch who seems to have not seen that through. He crashes on the wall, off of Brick. Everyone was gasping and whispering. Brick's eyes were the only ones I could feel look at me. "What do you think you're doing? Fighting inside school campus is forbidden, and so is breaking school property! Don't you know the noise you're all making right now, disturbing other classes?!" I say out loud. I expected nobody to listen but to my surprise, they were all looking at me right now. A bunch of guys suddenly came running towards my direction too.

"Who the fuck do you think you are—"

I interrupt him, grabbing him by the arm, throwing him towards a bunch of desks put away in the corner. That didn't seem to silence the other though, because a bunch of them came running towards me now. Their fists ready, their eyes bloodshot. What the hell did I do to make them so mad?

"_Stop." _

Brick yells, reprimanding the students from going all out on me. Boomer helps his brother up, blood running down from his forehead. He held his hand up. "That's enough for today." he says. Oh wow, I guess he is the king of this class after all. "More like king of the _school_, Bloss." he looks at me with those piercing red eyes. The school? he's got to be kidding. I watch as the three of them step outside the classroom, the other students staying here. I could feel a group of people glaring at me. A certain brunette grabs me by the shoulder. "Seriously, who do you think you are, newbie?" She held her hand up high, as I dodged her slap by the minute she did so. "I did what you didn't. I helped your precious Brick, now if you excuse me." I turned my back at them, still feeling that icy cold stare they were all giving me. I already knew from the first time I saw this class that I wouldn't be able to fit in.

The only place I could stay was the emergency stair case. Not a single teacher came after all that ruckus, and neither did the boys. Everyone was back doing their own thing, minding their own business, in their own little world. I sigh. I knew I shouldn't have done that. "I'm guessing first day at that class didn't turn out great?" Buttercup appeared, smiling. I nod. She sat down right beside me, accompanying me in watching as the clouds go by. "Don't worry. I don't know why but, I always knew you weren't the type to accept such a deal from Ms. Jones, or anybody in particular. So what's the catch, Bloss? Why are you staying in such a class?" She asked, her tone serious. It was so unlike her.

I couldn't believe it. Who knew Buttercup was this fast to catch on. Sure, I do have a catch… but… the is, I don't even know myself. I shrugged. "Haven't figured it out myself." She looked at me with her infamous 'oh-please-don't-give-me-such-shit' look. "You're strange, Bloss. I guess one day you'll figured it out. _You are Blossom_, after all." I smile as I watch her return to class.

Forty-three minutes and five seconds 'til the end of class. God, what am I supposed to do until then? I reach for my bag, getting a notebook and pen. Considering how I still need to go to cram school by the end of the week, why not use this time to study? I won't really get anything from sitting at that classroom. Nope. Not a chance. So, where did we stop at Algebra again?

"_Amazing."_

I look up to see Boomer, just by the staircase, looking at me as if I'm some kind of rare species. "What?" I ask as I looked at him back. "Brick was right, all you ever do is study." I groan. "That's not the only thing I do you know. Now shush, I'm trying to do something here." I said, and with that, he did stay quiet, although he didn't really go away. From the corner of my eye, I saw him sit inches away from me, his attention still on me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only here because this is our usual spot, where we go when we cut class. I just dropped Butch and Brick to the clinic and now I have nothing to do. No use going back to class after all."

"All I asked was '_what are you doing?'_ , but okay, you can give me that. Is Brick and Butch okay?"

He looked at me with those round, dark blue eyes. It was really different from Bubbles'. Bubbles' was light blue, softer and warmer. His had that rough look in them, albeit much lesser than Brick's_ I-am-going-to-kill-you_ red eyes.

"They're still alive, I guess. Brick was hurt pretty badly. Butch only suffered a few injuries, plus the one you gave him."

"I only did that to stop him, okay? Geez."

He looked at me again, this time it took a little while before he said something.

"What?"

"You sure are strange."

Oh wow. Getting called strange two times today? not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

_x x x_


	4. Don't Cling Unto The Past

**Mine**

**Chapter 4**

**Don't Cling Unto The Past**

**x x x**

I enter the classroom, only to find that my desk was missing. Everyone was pretty much snickering and chuckling, it was so obvious. I looked around, only to find that the teacher wasn't in yet. I'm pretty glad about that. I carry my things, headed to the emergency staircase yet again. Nobody seemed to have the intention of stopping me so, yeah.

"Where'd you think you're going, Babe?"

Oh, that tone of voice.

I look up to see Brick blocking the door. He was tall enough to block the whole thing, which even I couldn't escape. "Somewhere that as _no Brick_ in it, I'm sure." I hiss at him. His face was practically covered in bandages. I'm pretty sure the girls still think it's hot. Oh crap, wait, I forgot his—

"Yeah, the ladies still think I'm hot even after all this." He points to the scars just below his eye. The girls were already shrieking and screaming with delight after he looked at them. "I can't believe this." I murmured under my breath. Brick seemed to have returned his attention to me, suddenly grabbing my hand, dragging me somewhere outside the classroom. It was pretty early, so there were lots of students just around the corridor. Students who saw me hand-in-hand (well, not exactly) with this disgusting beast. I felt so embarrassed. "Hey, let go." I say, trying to plan my feet firmly to the ground to stop him from dragging me any further. I was successful, but he didn't seem like the one to give up.

"Stop being so darn stubborn and just go."

"No." I tried my best to shake his hand off of mine. He didn't seem to budge. Not at all. "Damn it." I say quietly. I didn't really want to use my powers. Not when a bunch of ordinary people are looking. Okay, I know what I did yesterday but this different. He sighed, letting go of my hand. But then again, that didn't mean he gave up on dragging me. He lifted me up to his shoulder by my surprise_. "What—"_

"Up we go. Fuck you're heavy."

"Let me go! Brick!"

He continued walking. Now there were more people looking at us. Ah, crap. I forgot I was wearing a freaking skirt! "Brick! Let me go! Put me down! God damn it, I'm wearing a skirt for Christ's sake!" I struggled under his grip on me. Still nothing. "Quit your yapping. Nobody wants to look at such boring panties anyway." _God, this guy—_

When we reached the emergency staircase at the third floor, he finally put me down. Butch and Boomer were just by the stairs. "What the heck do you want?" I stood, looking at him straight in the eyes. He didn't say a word. It wasn't until Boomer had said something. "Go on and just say it already." he said. I looked at Brick again, this time he was hiding his face under his cap. If I'd known better, it was as if he was blushing… or was I wrong perhaps? "T-tha…" he murmured. I walked closer to him, tiptoed myself to reach his face. "What?" When I got a better look, it was really like he was blushing. He was red all over. He gritted his teeth, "_Thanks."_ he finally blurted out clearly. Dumbfounded, I asked. "for what?" He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "For yesterday, of course. I didn't even needed your help to begin with. But, thanks." he looked away from me.

"Uhm, you're welcome?"

He sighed. "Good. Glad that's over with. Don't think we're on good terms now because of this, babe. Come on, guys." he called his brothers, the three of them returning to the classroom.

It's funny 'cause he looked… really big. His retreating back looked so broad and big. He really did grow, huh? compared to how the three of them looked like years ago. _Ugh._ I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I feel my knees getting weaker by the second, and the next thing I know I'm already panting on the ground. Is it happening again? that… I try to breathe slowly. It was a good thing it wasn't something serious. Unlike the last time. The last time… the last time this kind of thing happened to me was when I went to Brick's. Yeah, I remember.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hiya! I've written this chapter a couple of weeks ago, I didn't put it up because it was still unfinished. (Any work of mine that has below 1,000 words is unfinished for for me) But now, since school and various things have been eating up most of my time, I seem to have lost the inspiration to continue this. That's why I decided to post this. So, uhm, it's either I delete this whole thing or put it on hiatus.

Thanks to those supporting this story though! I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS (One of the reason why I can't bring myself to delete this story.)


End file.
